Television broadcasting has evolved from basic analogue terrestrial broadcast television to complex digital systems. Further, next generation broadcasting and/or other standards are expected to provide enhancements to the viewing experience. During a transition period from an existing standard to a next generation standard, a service provider may provide different versions of a service using the existing and next generation standards. However, benefits of the enhanced viewing experience may be missed if the availability of the version of the service provided using the next generation standard is not known.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art.